My Life in Naruto
by J-Sia
Summary: Sora Angelo was just a regular person that lived in America. But, he was a huge fan of Naruto. He always wanted to be in Naruto and want to experience what was it like to be in Naruto. One day he was killed by in a car accident. When he's about to die, he woke up in a forest where he was right next to Konoha. This is the story of a young boy who lived in his favorite anime.
1. Prologue

Sora POV:

"Sora, wake up! You'll be late for school!" Said mom really hate waking up 7 in the morning, especially when it's Monday.

Ugh... ok ok I'm up!" I said while getting up and went to the bathroom.

Once I was in the bathroom, I turn on the light and I look at the mirror and sighed.

 _'Well, so much for dying my hair blond like Naruto.'_ I thought while fixing my hair.

As I came out of the bathroom, I look at my room.

 _'Wow, I guess I'm really a big fan of Naruto.'_ I thought, looking all the posters and whole collection of naruto manga books.

I heard Mom yelled "SORA!"

"Ok I'm coming!" I yelled while I was fixing my bed and change my clothes.

Nothing much, just a basic white t-shirt, cargo shorts, and pair of white shoes. As I grab my backpack and went downstairs, I go to the kitchen to grab an apple and went outside to get in my mom's car.

"Sora, I told you every time to get ready for school." Mom said.

I sighed. "I know, I'm just tired."

Mom sighed while start the car. "Sora, I know your tired, but you got at least get more sleep. I just saw you watching that cartoon show thing again last night. You should've slept early."

I stare at her, annoyed. "It's not a cartoon mom, it's an anime show called Naruto."

"Same thing." She waved off

 _'Ugh I shouldn't explain it'_ I thought.

When mom stop at the stop sign, I took out my iPod touch and started to watch Naruto.

"When are you gonna stop watching that cartoon show?" Mom angrily asked.

"For the last time mom, it's an anime show" I irritated said.

"Don't use that tone on me, Sora!" Mom said while glaring me. "I want you to stop watching that! That thing is the reason why you're waking up la-"

From out of nowhere, a garbage truck hit us and the car started to tumble. As my vision starts to blur, I can see the gas leaking from the car and flames coming towards us.

 _'Is this the end?'_ I thought as the flames comes closer. I close my eyes ready for the impact.

 _Wh-Where? Where am I?_

 _Oh yeah, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sora Angelo. I'm a 11 year old boy who loves an anime that is called Naruto._

 _Welcome to my story. So please sit back, relax, and join me in this Savage Journey in Naruto..._


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha

**Sora's POV**

Where am I? What is this place? Am I in heaven? As I open my eyes, I look around and I was surrounded by trees.

As I got up, I notice something's wrong me. At look at my body and I started to freak out.

 _'WHAT THE HECK? AM I ANIME?'_ I thought.

I wasn't thinking, I kept on panicking. That's when I took a deep breath.

 _'Okay, okay. Focus, Sora! You need to calm down.'_ I calm down a bit, figuring out what happened before I came here. That's when it hit me.

"MOM, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled for her but no response. "No no no, it can't be! Mom, please answer me! Where are you?!" There was still silence. I began to cry as the wind calmly blows to me.

 _'Mom, I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you. Why didn't I just listen to you?'_ I couldn't hold it in.

I sob loud, letting all the emotions out of me.

 _'If I haven't argue you, none of this would've happen.'_

 **Kakashi's POV**

 _'Ugh, Guy is really started into my nerves'_ I thought, rubbing my forehead.

"Alright Kakashi, let's see who can do the most push-ups in 30 seconds with one hand. If I lose, I'll run around the leaf village for 10 laps!" Guy said while he was doing his weird pose.

"Guy, this isn't the time for challenging me. I got to bring this forbidden scroll back to Lord Hokage." I explained as I walk away from him.

When I was walking, Guy grabs my leg and beg to me.

"C'mon, Kakashi! Please challenge me, please!" He said like it was the end of the world.

I sweatdroped and sighed. "Fine, let's make this quick. I really need to bring this scroll back to the-"

When I was about to accepted his challenge, I heard sobs not too far from here.

"Guy, hold on for a sec." I said.

"What? What's wro-"

"Shh, be quiet." I listen to the sobs. "Do you hear that? It sounded like a kid."

"We should check it out." Guy suggested. I nodded and we walk to the sound.

When we can hear the cry louder, I look behind a tree and saw a boy lying down on the ground sobbing.

He had weird clothes that I never seen before. As I look towards Guy, he nodded and I walk up to him

 **Sora's POV**

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice spoke up.

I stopped crying and got up. I turned around and saw a white haired man.

 _'Oh my god, it's Kakashi Hatake!'_

"Are you okay, kid?" Kakashi slowly walk to me.

"I-I'm fine." I said.

"You can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you." Kakashi look at me, worried.

I can't handle thinking about my mom but I can't tell them. I fake smile at him. "Yes, I'm fine."

Kakashi looked at me confused but nodded. "Well okay then, what's your name? My name is Kakashi Hatake."

 _'Should I say my real name?'_ I cautiously thought. ' _I guess it's okay to tell my name.'_

"My name is Sora Angelo."

"It's nice to meet you, Sora Angelo. This is my friend, Might Guy." Kakashi said as Guy walk next him.

 _'Whoa! Might Guy!'_ I was surprised.

"Nice to meet you Sora, you look like so youthful!"

"Youthful?" I look at Guy confused.

"Don't worry, Guy just like someone who looks strong?" Kakashi answered.

"Oh, okay then." I said, wasn't sure he'd meant.

"So Sora, where are you from? Do you have any parents?" Kakashi asked.

I was about to answer until when he mention about having any parents. I wanted to tell them where I came from but I don't know if they believe me. They could probably put me in the torture room with Ibiki.

"I'm sorry; I really don't know where I came from." I said.

Kakashi and Guy look at me surprised.

"You don't remember where you came from?" Guy asked as I nodded.

"What was the last thing you remember? "Kakashi asked.

 _'Great, now what am I going to say?'_

"Um... I don't know. The only thing I've remembered was I lost my mother." I said as I looking down.

"Is that why you're crying?" Kakashi asked with a worried face.

My face was softened as I slightly nodded.

 **Kakashi POV**

 _This kid, he must of been lonely. I should bring him to the Hokage to sort things out for him. Still, he looks familiar..._

 **Sora's POV**

"Say Sora, would you want to come with us to the hidden leaf village? We don't want you to stay out here. It's too dangerous." Kakashi asked.

My eyes were widened. I smile as I nodded. "Yes I want to come."

"Good, come on." He said as we walk to the village.

 _ **15 minutes later**_

As we walk, I see a big green gate.

 _'So, this is Konoha? I'm really in Naruto.'_ I thought.

When we came closer to the gate, two guys who look like Chunin came to us.

"Oh Kakashi and Guy, welcome back." one of the guard said.

One of the guard look at me weird. "Hey Kakashi, who's the kid?"

"This is Sora Angelo. I found him in the forest." Kakashi answered.

"Really? That's unusual." The guard asked while he was surprised.

Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to bring him to the Hokage to figure out what to do with him."

I gulped. _'I hope he doesn't mean getting rid of me.'_

"I see, you two can go." Said one of the guard while move away from the entrance.

"Let's go." Kakashi said as I nodded at him.

 _I really hope the Hokage will accept me..._


	3. Chapter 2: It's Naruto!

**Sora's POV**

"We'll I have to go Kakashi, looks like this it's important for a special occasion. See you later Sora." Guy said as he waved to me.

I smiled and wave back. As Guy left, me and Kakashi continued to walk to the Hokage tower.

When we were close to the tower, I saw the Hokage faces. It was painted by multiple colors.

 _'Oh yeah, this is the first episode that introduced Naruto. So where is h-'_

"NARUTO! GET BACK HERE!" One of the chunins chasing after Naruto.

'It's Naruto!' I thought, looking at him with no emotion.

Kakashi sighed. "Come on, we don't to be in this situation" I nodded. It didn't took that long to the tower. As we came to the Hokage's office, Kakashi knock the door.

"Come in!" says the Hokage.

 _'This is it.'_ I took a deep breath as Kakashi reached for the doorknob.

He slowly open the door and we started walking in.

The Hokage was doing some paper work until he look up at us. "Ah, Kakashi. Welcome back. Have you gotten the forbidden scroll back?"

"As always, Lord Hokage." Kakashi said as he gave the scroll to him.

"Excellent work, Kakashi." Hokage smiled.

As he recieved the scroll, he look at me confused.

"Kakashi, who's this boy?" Hokage asked.

"This is Sora Angelo. I found him in the forest when I was headed back here." Kakashi said.

"So what's the reason that you brought him the village?" Hokage asked.

"He doesn't know where he's from and and wanted to live here" Kakashi answer.

Hokage's POV

 _Hmm, this boy looks familiar . Where do I know him from? I never seen those kind of clothes around the village. He kinda looks like... Maybe I should let him stay here in the village for a while. But first, I should get know him better._

Sora's POV

"I see, Kakashi, would you leave the room? I want to talk to him private," Hokage kindly asked.

Kakashi nodded and went outside of the room. I was nervous what will happen next.

The Hokage did a hand sign. "Alright Sora, I want to tell me everything. Tell me how you get here and where do you come from and don't worry, I made this place soundproof so nobody will know but me." He said with a serious look on his face.

 _'I guess I got no choice, might as tell him the truth.'_ I took a deep breath and explain everything.

10 minutes later

"So your telling me that your from a different world and you woke up here when you were about to die?" Hokage asked while his eyes was widened.

I nodded. "But please don't tell anybody, Lord Hokage. I don't want to become a burden or any bad situation".

The hokage look at me, thinking about it. He smiled "Your not a burden Sora and I promise that I won't tell anybody about this."

I stared at him, grinned and hugged him "Thank you, Lord Hokage!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. I believe you. As of that, do you wish to live here?" He smiled.

I was shocked at first but grinned. " Yes I do!"

He chuckled. "Very we'll, I let sign the application tomorrow and today, you be in the academy. But first, I think you get some new clothes."Hokage explained.

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked.

"Well I never seen those shoes before. What is it?" He asked, looking down at my feet.

I look down at my shoe, I still have my sneakers on. "Oh these? Well these shoes were very popular in my world." I explained.

"I see...What are those called?" He curiously asked.

"It's called Nike." I said.

He just look at me, trying to say Nike which making me hold my laugh.

"Never mind, here's some money and the key to your apartment." Lord Hokage gave me a key and an envelope that had bunch of cash. "Don't worry about where you gonna live. Kakashi will be waiting for you after the academy. He'll show your apartment."

I smiled and bowed to him "I appreciate it, Lord Hokage. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Child. Enjoy being in the Leaf Village." He smiled as I nodded and left his office.

20 minutes later

I finally got some ninja clothes and I'm not gonna lie, these are probably the best clothes I've ever wear.

I have on a fishnet shirt with a black shirt. Some khaki shorts, and I kept my white sneakers on.

Not only that, I wrapped bandages around both my arms and legs,pair of black fingerless gloves with the leaf sign on it, and kunai holster with a pouch.

As I started going to the academy, I asked some senseis for what class I'm in. Turns out, I was assigned to Iruka Sensei class.

When I was about to enter the class, I heard Iruka Sensei yelling At Naruto.

That's when he noticed me. His facial expression came from anger to confused.

"Oh, you must be the new student that Lord Hokage was telling me about" Iruka said. I nodded. "We'll come in" he said.

As I walk in the classroom, the whole students look at me. The whole girls was smiling and looking at me with hearts on their eyes while the boys glared at me.

 _'Great now I know why Sasuke hates fangirls'_ I thought while I sighed.

Speaking of Sasuke, I looked around I saw the characters from Naruto.

Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, and... NARUTO! I can't believe this is real!

"Ok I want you to introduce yourself to the class. Don't be shy." Iruka said.

I took a deep breath and look at the whole class. "My name is Sora Angelo. It's a pleasure to meet you all. If you any questions, don't hesitate to ask."

Once I was done introducing myself, bunch of questions was all over he place.

"Where you come from?" Kiba asked.

"That I can't answer. It's forbidden." I answered.

"How old are you?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm 11." I look at them and girls was squealing.

"Do you like someone here?" Ino asked.

I look at them confused. "Do I like someone here? You do realize that I just got here, Right?"

"Okay, that's enough questions. Thank you, Sora. Go ahead and find an empty seat." Iruka kindly said.

As I look around, the only empty seat I found was next to Naruto.

 _'Alright, I can finally meet Naruto. I should befriend with him.'_ I thought when I make my way to my seat.

As I sat down, Naruto was staring at me curious.

"So your name is Sora Angelo?" He asked.

I nodded and smiled. "Yup, what's your name?"

He grinned "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage, believe it!"

I chuckled. "I believe it."

Naruto stare at me surprised. "Y-You believe that I can become Hokage?"

 _'You've become Hokage, Naruto. You're dream became true.'_ I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, you gotta an ambitious dream. I believe you can become Hokage."

Naruto stood there shocked and grinned.

"Say Naruto, do you want be friends with me?"

He grinned and nodded "Yeah believe it."

I chuckled "Alright, from now on, we're friends".

 **Naruto's POV**

 _He believes I can become Hokage..._

 **Sora's POV**

After the academy, I walk outside and saw Kakashi reading his icha icha paradise book.

 _'Oh yeah, I forgot he's a pervert.'_ I sweatdropped as I walk to him.

"Sora, how's your first day being in the Academy?" He asked while reading his book.

"It actually went well." I smiled.

"Good, Lord Hokage told me to show your apartment." I nodded and we walk.

"Say Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"What are you reading?"

He looked at me. "It's a book."

I sweatdropped. "I know it's a book but what is it about?"

He closed his book and put in his pouch "It's nothing". I sweatdropped more.

"Here we are."

I look at the apartment, it's the same apartment that Naruto lived in. We went to the apartment that is right next to Naruto's. As Kakashi open the door, I look around. Everything is nice and clean.

"The bathroom is on your right and the bedroom is on your left." He said as he pointed the rooms.

I smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. We'll that's it for me, I'll see you around Sora." Kakashi wave as he left my apartment.

I went to the fridge. Once I open, it's empty.

 _'You've got to be kidding me. I got an apartment that doesn't have any food in the fridge?'_ I sighed as I closed the fridge. _'We'll might as well buy groceries.'_

 _ **Later that day**_

As I was walking home with bags of food, I see Naruto cleaning the monument.

"You're not going anywhere until you clean every single paint." Iruka Sensei said while watching Naruto.

"So what? It's not like anyone gonna wait for me at home!" Naruto yelled back.

I walked and stand next to Iruka. "Oh Sora, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was buying some food and walking home until I saw Naruto cleaning the Hokage's face." I explained.

Iruka sighed. "Yeah, he did this."

"Can I help him?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrow, "You don't have to Sora. I think he can finish it."

"No it's ok, I can help him. I got nothing to do really."

He stared at me with wide eyes but he smiled. He nodded and I climb up the mountain. When I reached up and was next Naruto "Need any help?" I asked

He turned around and look at me surprised. "Sora, what are doing here?"

"I'm asking you do you need help" I said.

He grinned as he nodded. "Yeah, I can't really finish cleaning by myself."

I grab a brush and start scrubbing the paint.

"Naruto, Sora?" Iruka asked.

Me and Naruto turned around and look at him.

"What is it now, Sensei?" Naruto look at him irritated.

"We'll, after you guys clean the paint, how about I treat you guys some ramen. You know the good stuff. What do you say?" Iruka said.

Naruto's eyes widened and I stood there confused. "Now that some motivation. We'll clean this paint in no time!" Naruto praised as start scrubbing again.

"What's ramen?" I asked.

Naruto look at me shocked "YOU NEVER HAD RAMEN!?" I slightly nodded. "Sora, you should try it. It's the best food in the village!" Naruto said.

I chuckled "Okay, I'll try it".

 _ **10 minutes later...**_

When we were finish up cleaning the paint on the Hokage's faces, we straight to Ichiraku ramen shop. As we went inside, Naruto started talking the owner. "Hey old man, two miso ramen."

"Ah Naruto welcome back!" the owner said.

When I sat on the stool, the owner look at me "Ah Naruto, I see you have a friend."

Naruto grinned as he put his arm around me. "Yeah this is Sora. He never had ramen before, so I brought him here."

The owner smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sora. My name is Teuchi and I'll give you some ramen on the house." I smiled. "Thank you Teuchi."

As the ramen finally was served, I took a chopsticks and started to dig in.

When I took my first bite of miso ramen, it was the most delicious ramen I ever taste. My face was shocked and Naruto started laughing at me.

"This is the best ramen I've ever had." I said as I kept on stuffing my face with ramen.

"I told you." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Iruka asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you do that to the Hokage's faces? You know who they are, Right?" Iruka curiously asked.

"Of course, they were the best ninja in the Leaf village. Especially the fourth hokage. He save the village from the nine tails." I stopped eating and listen to their conversation.

"So why do you?" Iruka asked.

"Because I'm gonna be the next Hokage. Me! Naruto Uzumaki! A ninja legend! Then everybody would stop hating me and look up to me, Believe it!" I smiled at Naruto statement.

"By the way Iruka sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"You want another bowl?"

"No, can I wear your headband. Please?" Naruto pleaded.

"Oh this? No way, you can't wear it until you graduate from the academy"

Naruto pouted. "Ugh, that's not fair."

"Hey is that why you took off your goggles?" Iruka and I laughed.

"Uh I want another bowl."

After the ramen, I went back to my apartment and put food in the fridge.

Once I was done, I went in my room, change into my sleeping clothes and went to sleep.

 _I hope I past the test..._


	4. Chapter 3: We're Friends

_**Sora's POV**_

When it's 5 am, I woke up, took a shower, and went to the kitchen. Since I don't know how to cook, I bought some apples and ramen cups. I wasn't really hungry so I took an apple and went outside.

 _'I think I should go to the training ground to know if I'm best at ninjutsu, genjutsu, or taijutsu.'_ I thought.

Once I was walking to the training ground, I saw someone who was practicing taijutsu. It was Sasuke.

He was punching and kicking the wood pole.

 _'He's probably practicing to kill Itachi. If only he knows the truth'._ I sighed as I thought.

When I was about to leave, I heard someone.

"I know you're behind that tree, come out." It was Sasuke.

 _'Oh no... What do I do?'_ I panicked.

I didn't have a choice, so I came out. He look at me angrily.

"Why are you stalking me?" He questioned.

"First of all I was about train, second of all I heard a lot of noise from here, and thirdly I was not stalking you. I was watching. There's a diffence between watching someone and stalking someone, you know?" I said while leaning on the tree.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"We'll I'm going to train, I'll see you later Sasuke." I said walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped and turned my head look at him confused.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know my name." He curiously asked.

"We're in the same class, idiot." I shook my head.

He stop and think until he realized. "Oh, you're that new kid. What's you'r name?"

I looked away from him "The name is Sora Angelo. See you at the academy. I said as I walked away, waving my hand.

When I left Sasuke, I breathed in relieved. _'It's a good thing that he didn't attack me. He could've ask me a lot of question'._

Once I found a empty training ground, I went on practicing on ninjutsu. When I was about to do some hand signs. I thought about all the ninjutsu that all the Naruto characters did.

 _'Hmm, I think I should try out the shadow clone jutsu'._

As I remember the hand sign, I start doing it.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I said and there was smoke coming next to me. Once the smoke clear up, I saw 10 clones of me.

My eyes widened. "What the heck? I can make clones!?" I screamed, making my clones panicked. "This is awesome! What else can I do?"

 _ **20 minutes later**_

After different ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, I took a break and sat down next to the tree. 'I can't believe I can do all those jutsu.

But, I think I use too much chakra' I thought while I drank some water. I look at my watch,

 _'Oh crap, it's 8:55! The academy starts at 9.'_

I panicked until I thought for a second.

 _'Wait a minute, I can teleport over there. I think I got some chakra left.'_

I use one hand and focus my chakra.

At the academy

 _ **3rd POV**_

"Alright class, when I called your name, I want to come in the room for the test. The test will be on... The clone jutsu." Iruka said.

 _'Ugh, the clone jutsu!? That's my worst jutsu that I can't do. I'll never past the test.'_ Naruto thought disbelief.

Iruka look around and saw Sora's seat empty.

"Class, have any of you know where Sora is?" Iruka asked.

Everybody shook their heads except Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him he was at the training ground." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, we'll looks like he's late. I'll have to ask someone to ge-" Suddenly, a pile of smoke came from the middle of the classroom.

 _ **Sora's POV**_

When I open my eyes, I looked around the room. Once the smoke was clearing, I saw my classmates face shocked and their jaws dropped really low.

Even Iruka sensei face was priceless. I chuckled "You guys should close your mouth if you don't want any flies going in."

"Where were you and when did you learn the teleportation jutsu?" Iruka asked.

I rubbed the back of my head and laugh nervously. "Hehe...I was at the training ground practicing on my chakra and I learn the teleportation jutsu while I was training my ninjutsu."

Iruka was shocked until he signed, "Okay Sora, I'll let the training slide for now. Just go to your seat and wait for your name to be called for the test."

I smiled as I walked to my seat. Once I sat down on my seat, I look at Naruto. He looked like he's hopeless.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" I look at him worried.

"The test is to do a clone jutsu and it's my worst jutsu. I'm not gonna past the test." He said as he look at his desk sad.

I look at him and I place my hand on his shoulder. He slowly look at me hand and look at me.

"Naruto, listen to me. Don't ever think that you can't past the test. You will past the test, you need to have faith in yourself. I believe you can pass the test, believe it." I smiled at him.

Naruto was shocked at first but smiled. "Thanks, Sora. I appreciate it."

I nodded as I put my arm around him. "No matter what happens. Whether you past or not, you will become Hokage."

"Sora Angelo! You're up!" Iruka announced from the other room.

"Looks like I'm up. Wish me luck, Naruto." I said as I got up.

Naruto nod and grin. "Good luck Sora, believe it!" I chuckled and walked in the room.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

 _Thanks, Sora. I know you're going to ace that test._

 _ **Sora's POV**_

As i went in the room, I saw Iruka and Mizuki sitting with desk full of ninja headband.

 _'Mizuki...That grey headed sack of shit! Oh I can't wait to kick his ass.'_ I thought angrily but calm down as I stand in the middle of the room.

"Alright Sora, I want you to make at least three clones." Iruka said.

I was about to do the shadow clone jutsu but it could cause them to be suspicious. So I did a regular clone jutsu.

Once I did some hand sigh, there was at least five clones me. Iruka and Mizuki were shocked then Iruka spoke up. "Excellent work Sora, you pass. What color do you want?"

"Do you have any black?" Iruka open the desk drawer and pull out a black ninja headband.

"It's a good thing that there's one more black headband. Here you go Sora." He handed the headband to me. I smiled and bow to them.

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei." I said as I tied my headband on my forehead.

As I exited the room, I saw Naruto running up to me and tackled me.

"Sora! You did it! You're a ninja now!" He grinned.

I chuckled. "Thanks, Naruto."

"Next Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka yelled.

"Looks like your next, Naruto. Good luck." I smiled.

"Thank you Sora. I'll past it, believe it" he grinned and went in the room.

 _ **5 minutes later**_

When I waited for Naruto, I saw him come out with his head down without a headband. He ran out of the room.

"Naruto wait!"I yelled but I stopped.

I look down on the floor and sighed, _'I'll give him some time, I don't want to bother him.'_

After the academy, I went outside and saw bunch of kids talking to their parents and friends that they pass the test. When I look at the tree, I saw Naruto sitting on the swings depressed.

"Hey look. It's that kid. " One of the moms said.

"Yeah, I heard he was the only one who didn't past the test." Another mom said.

"Hm, serves him right. He shouldn't be a ninja anyway."

I clenched my fist and went up to them.

"Hey you!" I yelled.

They turned around and look at me. "What do you want kid?"

"I appreciate if you don't talk to my friend like that." I glared at them, crossed my arms.

"You mean that kid He shouldn't be a ninja. He's a de-"

I instantly grab her shirt and pull her closer to my face. "Listen to me you ungrateful bitch. I ask you nicely not talk him like that. Does he look like a demon to you? He's just a innocent boy. If either of you talking crap about him again, I'll kill both of you in front of your children and bring you to hell, you understand?"

I death stare in her eyes. They were shivering and nodded their head fast.

"Good. Now get the fuck out of here before I change my mind." I growled at them, making them ran away from me.

I walk to Naruto and stand in front of him. "Naruto, what happened?"

He look up at me with sad eyes then slowly look down."I didn't pass the test."

I untie my headband and try to give it to him but, he refused.

"Sora, it's okay. Don't worry about me. I can just retake the test." He said.

I look at worried but nodded as I put back my headband. "Naruto, you will become a ninja. I know you will."

He gave me a sad smile "Thanks, Sora. You're a good friend."

I smile until I saw Mizuki coming towards us.

"Sora, can I speak to Naruto alone?" He asked, giving me a smile

I frowned at him but gave him a fake smile. "Ok, I'll see later Naruto."

I pated his shoulder and walk home. Once I walk inside my apartment, I took a shower, change my clothes to my sleeping clothes and went to bed.

 _ **Later that night**_

"Sora! Are you there!? Wake up!" I woke up instantly when someone was knocking on the door.

I got off my bed and headed to the door. When I open the door, it was Iruka.

"Iruka-Sensei? What's going on?" I asked.

"Have you seen Naruto?" He look like he's in a hurry.

"No, I haven't seen him. What happened?" I look at him worried.

"Naruto stoled a forbidden scroll from the Hokage Tower." He explained.

 _'As I figured. I gotta get to him.'_ I thought as I put my fake panicked.

"What!? What do you mean he'd stole a forbidden scroll? I gotta find him." When I was about get change, Iruka interrupted.

"No, Sora. I want you to stay here. I don't want you to interfere this situation." He explained.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Sora. I know you're friends with Naruto but I can't let you leave. It could be dangerous out there."

I was about to speak but nodded. "Okay, I understand. Please find him."

"I will. I gotta go." Once he say goodbye, he ran off.

 _'I'm not staying here. Wait for me, Naruto.'_ I thought as I got change and headed to Naruto's location.

Once I located Naruto's chakra, I saw him with Iruka pinned on the wall and Mizuki in front of them.

Mizuki started laughing crazy. "You really expected that Iruka would like you? He hates your guts and wanted to see you suffer, including that new kid, Sora Angelo."

Naruto was shocked. "W-What? No... Sora would never hate me."

"You're pathetic. He didn't want to friends with a demon like you." He smirked.

My body was in wrath in rage and I couldn't take it anymore.

 _'You've crossed the line, you son of a bitch!'_

"Die, Naruto!" Mizuki throw a demon wind shuriken at Naruto.

When it almost got closer, Iruka scream at Naruto to get down and cover him. It was about to hit Iruka but I teleported in front of them and the shuriken caught on my left shoulder.

I winced in pain, looking behind me. I look at their face and they were in complete shock.

"Sora!?" They both said.

I smiled in pain. "Glad I-I didn't stay at home."

"But why?" Naruto look at me shocked yet sad.

"You think I didn't care about you? You're wrong." I said as I ripped the shuriken off my shoulder. "I do care about you, Naruto. Don't listen to this bastard. I'm your friend and I will always be your friend."

"S-Sora..."

"Hmph, you think you can defeat me, you brat? Just try and defeat me." Mizuki look at me like I was stupid.

I smirked at him. "If that's the case, then I won't have a problem kicking your ass."

"Ooo~ I'm so scared. Bring it, punk!" He exclaimed at me.

I look at Naruto. "What do you say, Naruto. Would you help me fight him?"

Naruto look at me shocked but smirked. "Yeah, let's kick his butt."

"So you want some of this too? Show me what you can do, nine tails!" Mizuki yelled at us.

Me and Naruto exchange our looks and we did our hand signs.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Me and Naruto said as bunch of our clones surrounded the area.

Mizuki was in shock and he was afraid of our clones.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" One of my clones asked.

"Yeah he is. What a wimp." One of Naruto's clones laughed.

"Alright, everyone! Let's beat this guy to a pulp!" I yelled as all of us started to beat up Mizuki.

 _ **5 minutes of beating...**_

Mizuki was really messed up and me and Naruto sheepishly laugh.

"We kinda over did it, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Eh, I don't think so." I shrugged.

"Hey Naruto, come over here for a sec." Iruka said as Naruto went over to him.

Iruka made him closed his eyes as he took off his headband and putted on him.

"Iruka-Sensei, how much longer?" Naruto whined.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." He said as he smiled at him.

Naruto open his eyes and saw his googles in Iruka's hand. Once he saw that, he was surprised.

"Congratulations, you've graduate! And to celebrate, I'm treating you ramen in Ichiraku." Iruka proudly said.

Naruto was tearing up until he tackled him into a hug.

"Iruka-Sensei!" He said.

"Ow, Naruto." Iruka said in pain but smiled at him.

"Congrats, Naruto. I told you, you'll become a ninja." I smiled at him.

Naruto let go of Iruka and instantly hug me. I chuckled ad I hug him back.

"Thanks, Sora. Thank you for supporting me." He said.

"That's what friends for. Come on, I'll race you to Ichiraku." I said as I ran away from him.

"Oh I'll beat you there!" Naruto yelled as he chases me.


End file.
